Lost and Found (COMING ALONG VERY SLOWLY)
by HolyButterBalls
Summary: Kagome is born a boy named Kazuya. Kazuya has never met his father and his father doesn't even know he exists. (COMING ALONG VERY SLOWLY!)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or X-Men Evolution, but the plot is mine.

Summary: Kagome is born a boy by the name of Kazuya. Kazuya has never met his father and his father doesn't know he even exists.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost and Found<strong>

Prologue

"Do you really have to leave," she shouted, "or do you just not want to be with me anymore?!" watching as the man that she loved packed all of his things. She couldn't find any other words to say to him as he continued to pack as if he hadn't heard her. She saw that he had finished packing his things from the bedroom.

"Why won't you answer me?!" she yelled.

He sighed, "What does it matter?" He began walking to the living room with his stuff to retrieve the last of his things. She followed after him at a quicker pace so as to at least keep him from leaving long enough to answer her. She grabbed his last unpacked item, just as he was about to grab it and held it behind her back as if that would help against his mutation. "Answer me!" she screamed.

"You know what keep it! I can always get another! And all you need to know is that I am leaving!" he shouted in retaliation. "So goodbye Nodoka." He yelled slamming the door as he left the house. All Nodoka could do was stand there in shock, anger, pain, and sorrow.

"I guess he will never know about you and I was going to tell him today." She whispered as she sat on the couch. "Hey, guess what you were going to be a dad." She continued to whisper as if he hadn't left.

"Surprise.".

She began to cry as she clutched the leather jacket to her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. Please reviews are welcome.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or X-Men Evolution, but the plot is mine.

Summary: Kagome is born a boy by the name of Kazuya. Kazuya has never met his father his father and his father doesn't even know he exists.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost and Found<strong>

Chapter 1

She watched as her now seventeen year old son, in his favorite leather jacket, left the house with his other mutant friends. She sighed recalling the day he asked her if he keep that jacket that had once belonged to the father that to this day still does not know he has a son.

*flashback*

It's the early hours in the morning and in a two story house only two people of the three that lived there were actually awake. If someone were to look into the kitchen one would see a woman standing before the sink doing the dishes that had been left over from yesterday's dinner.

'**It's been three years since he left.**' the woman thought sighing to herself.

Faintly in the background you could hear the sound of someone running around upstairs. All of a sudden the woman heard a few thudding noises as if something very heavy had fallen. "Kazuya! Is everything okay?" she asked having been broken from her thoughts. She received no answer, but only heard her baby continue to run around upstairs.

"What is that little boy doing?" she asked exasperated. Soon she heard the sound of her three year old son coming downstairs. She turned her head and saw him run into the living room then come back only to return upstairs most likely to his room.

"What in the world is he doing?" she questioned as she returned to doing the dishes. She was on the last dish when she turned her head in the direction of the living room and saw her son standing there. He was staring at her as usually did with those intense tanzanite eyes

"Uh… Hello there." She said for some reason feeling uneasy. Her son simply continued to stare at her farther increasing her feelings of unease. "Okay then." she stammered turning back to the last plate in her hands. As she was about to put it in the rack to dry she turned once more to see if he was still there, as he was prone to simply disappear before her very eyes, she saw him still there and in the grasp of his little hands was an item that she had hoped he would never come across. In his hands a leather jacket. Her grip on the plate loosened to the point that it fell to the ground where her hand hovered. It shattered freeing her from her horrified daze.

"Kazuya where did you get that?" she asked quietly regardless of knowing where he had located it. He directed his gaze to her having been staring at the jacket. He merely blinked then returned to staring at it.

He then returned his gaze to his mother; "In a box." he replied a playful grin overtaking his once blank expression.

"Whose is it?" he curiously inquired.

"It's your father's." she replied.

"Oh." he remarked with a confused frown. She frowned as well.

"Can I have it?" he questioned with a cute lopsided smile on his face.

She blinked, "Huh?" then she began to giggle. "What?" he asked tilting his head to the right in confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Sweetheart it's too big for you." she told him. "So! I get bigger!" he barked back. She laughed again, "Okay, you can have it." she said to him.

*end flashback*

She still could not believe he wanted that jacket. She found that in the first three years with her baby Kazuya that she could not exactly fault or hate her son Kazuya's father. After all he had told her that he had only been in Japan for a vacation of sorts and that at any random moment he would have to leave. Sometimes she even wondered if her eldest son would ever meet his father.

*scene change – Kazuya p.o.v.*

We were yet again headed to the forest for more training. **'Man, Sesshoumaru is such a killjoy.'** I thought. For so reason today felt different from all the others. **'Oh well.'** I thought feeling slightly uneasy. So, as we made our way to the forest, the others for some reason are yet again complaining, **'They make it seem like we don't do this everyday.'** I thought listening to all the complaints.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" came from Inuyasha.

"If we got up at the time that you did, then we might as well just stay asleep." sneered Kouga.

"Shut up ya stupid wolf!" barked Inuyasha. (A.N. sorry I couldn't help)

"Why don't you both shut the hell up!" yelled Sango.

"Please? Why don't you?" I requested.

"You want some of this too! Huh, pretty boy!" Inuyasha snarled getting in my face holding up a fist.

"Wow, I didn't know you thought of me that way Inuyasha. I have to admit its kinda screepy." I told him a snide grin on my face.

He blushed and Kouga snickered, "I didn't mean it that way! You cree – wait what the hell is screepy?" he asked confused.

"Yeah," came Miroku, "that's not a word."

"I know I just made it up. It's creepy and super combined. So screepy." I replied. "Come on it's me we're talking about! I make up random words and expect you people to know what they mean."

"You're weird." Inuyasha said.

"And your mother's only pretty on Halloween." I said.

"What!" he yelled.

"Oh, look we're here." I said offhandedly.

The others started to laugh. Sesshoumaru was already waiting for us outside the forest. And thus we began our day of being rigorously and truly torturously trained by our slave driving perfectionist of a teacher. **'Man, sometimes being a mutant sucks.' **I thought as I blocked a balled fist of fire from the least experienced and youngest of our group.

*scene change – The Institute*

Charles sighed as he sat before Cerebro he was unaware of the being that stood behind him as he sighed. He continued simply staring ahead of himself, while the person behind him contemplated asking what was wrong. As Charles placed his chin upon his hands that rested on the table that Cerebro was on, the person behind him had decided to ask.

"Is something wrong Professor?" asked Hank McCoy (aka Beast).

Charles was so distracted that Hank actually startled him. As Charles was attempting to calm his racing heart, Hank apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you Professor. My apologizes. Is there a problem with Cerebro?" Hank questioned.

"It's quite alright Hank. No, there is nothing wrong with Cerebro."Charles replied.

"Then is there something bothering you?" Hank inquired.

"Not exactly." he responded. "Actually, there is something that has been bothering me. Cerebro has been pointing out this mass of mutant power for the past few weeks. I don't know what to make of it or do about it."

"A mass of mutant power?" Hank repeated curiously.

"Yes. It baffles me." Charles said. "I don't know if we should check it or not."

"Where are the mutant powers located?" Hank asked.

"Deep in a forest on Japan." he replied. "This is one of the reasons I do not know how to respond to this."

"Japan!" he exclaimed. "All the way out there!"

"Yes. They don't seem to be doing any harm. So I see no harm in leaving them alone. Then one must also consider Magneto in this type of situation." Charles said.

"There is that. It wouldn't be good if Magneto got to the sources of these powers first." Hank claimed. "So are you going to Japan to warn them perhaps?"he questioned.

"Yes. I see no other choice when considering Magneto in this." Charles replied.

"Do you happen to know Japanese by any chance?" Hank questioned.

"No, but Logan does. Hopefully he will accompany me." Charles responded.

"Do you want me to call him?" Hank asked.

"No, I can do it." he said. **'Logan can you come to me. I wish to ask you a favor.'**

**'Yeah, hold on Chuck. I'll be right there.' **Logan thought.

Charles only had to wait a few minutes for Logan to arrive. Charles looked to his long-time companion and simply asked, "Logan how would you like to visit Japan with me?"

"For what bub?" Logan asked arching a brow. "Is it another mutant?"

"Actually, yes it is another mutant or rather mutants?" Charles replied.

"Mutants?" Logan said, "how many exactly?"

"I am not certain. They were clustered together so tightly that Cerebro was unable to obtain an accurate reading." Charles supplied.

"Why do you want these guys?" he asked his brows furrowed.

"It's not that I want them, it's that Magneto might. We will only ask if they wish to join us, we will not force them. If they do not want to, we will warn them of Magneto." Charles answered.

"Well, I guess I only have one more question then bub?" Logan said.

"And that would be?" Charles asked.

"When do we leave?" Logan asked a grin on his face his sky blue eyes lightened with interest.

"At the soonest time possible." Charles said.

"Wait. Who else is going?" Logan asked.

"Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, and possibly Rogue." Charles answered.

"Fine." Logan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the next update. The X-Men are going to Japan. Hope you all like it.<strong>

**Sorry I'm just putting this chapter up again because I noticed some typos. Don't worry I'm working on chapter 2. So hopefully I'll have it up soon. I'm so sorry that it has taken so long. Right when I started this story I had just started college as well. My usual schedule just went crazy.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or X-Men Evolution, but the plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost and Found<strong>

Chapter 2

*scene change – Kazuya's house: 3'o clock in the morning*

It was a very peaceful early morning at the Higurashi house. Since it was the early hours of the morning no one was even awake just yet. The sun had yet to even begin rising. It wouldn't rise for several more hours. However, one member of the household was soon to awaken, as waking at this time had been drilled into him.

"Ugh… I don't wanna get up yet. Damn that Sesshoumaru." came from Kazuya, the only one in the house with the misfortune to have to be awake. Kazuya then began to get ready for another day of training hell. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed his hair and teeth.

Today he choose to wear a black t-shirt with a picture of nerd glasses that said "geek is the new sexy" in white, a white short-sleeved jacket instead of his favorite leather jacket, black cargo jeans with a black leather belt with white stars on it, a black and white wrist-warmer on his right wrist, a black leather strapped watch on the left, a black bandana with white stars around his neck, a pair of headphones connected to the IPod touch in his back jean pocket, black converse, and a black and white striped beanie-cap with some pin buttons on it.(AN: Has hair like Yamato Kurosawa from Sukitte Ii na yo)

He grabbed his IPhone and put it in his jacket pocket as he left his room to wait for the other outside his house. While he sat at the base of Goshinboku he got that feeling again, that feeling that something exciting was going to happen and it was making him uneasy.

After waiting a few minutes for the others, he decided to listen to some music while he waited. Having listened to some songs from Daughtry, Secondhand Serenade, and Skillet, he began to wonder where the hell the others were. Exactly after that thought crossed his mind, he got a text from Miroku.

**^Hey, Kazuya just start heading to the training site already. The rest of us are pretty much going to be late because of Inuyasha. He doesn't want to wake up and there's no sense in you being late too.^**

"Ha… Typical, he could never get up on time for anything. Wonder how late they will be because of him?" Kazuya said to himself as he got up and left.

*scene change – The forest*

Kazuya made it to the training site with a lot of time to spare. Kazuya spotted Sesshoumaru, who raised an eyebrow having noticed the lack of people with him. Kazuya raised his fist and coughed trying to cover his growing need to laugh. It didn't work. So Kazuya simply settled for chuckling instead.

"I take it you know where they are." stated Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha." Kazuya simply replied with a chuckle.

"Tch…" Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Kazuya and Sesshoumaru stood there silently for a few minutes. Kazuya began surveying the clearing the two were currently standing in. He listened for any sign that the others had arrived yet, while looking toward the break in the trees that lead to the clearing. Seeing no sign of the others he turned away his eyes catching Sesshoumaru's. Kazuya grinned to Sesshoumaru who remained stoic. Kazuya chuckled shaking his head. He turned and sat upon a small boulder that he spotted. Then, the silent wait began once again.

However not for very long as Kazuya's usual playful attitude toward life reared it's silly little jokester head.

Kazuya grinned playfully at Sesshoumaru. "So… You wanna make a bet?" came from Kazuya all of a sudden.

"What?" came Sesshoumaru's reply in the usual monotonous tone.

"A bet. Man, are you losing that hearing in your old age?" Kazuya commented jokingly. Only replying that way knowing that he was the only one in the world that would get away with it and that he was the only one with the courage to do so.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru questioned not at all looking curious.

"For curiosity's sake?" Kazuya suggested.

"Hn." said Sesshoumaru turning away.

"Tch… Killjoy." Kazuya replied also turning his head away, grinning. Kazuya pulled out his IPod and began to look over his song list grinning knowingly. **'He'll come around. I know he wants to.'** Kazuya thought chuckling internally. **'1… 2… 3… 4…'** began a mental countdown till Sesshoumaru caved in.

"5:00." Sesshoumaru replied after glancing at his watch.

"5:00!" Kazuya barked bewildered. Kazuya checked his watch and saw that it was currently only 3:40. "I would have at least said 4:00. I can see the magnitude of your faith in the time given."

"You know what? I'm gonna stick with 4:00." Kazuya said.

*time lapse – 7 A.M.*

"Shit! I can't believe that they aren't here yet!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Now you can see that my lack of faith was truly warranted." came from Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't think they'd be this late!" Kazuya shouted, "I mean, come on! This is pathetic! It's almost 7:00!"

"Pathetic indeed." came Sesshoumaru looking quite smug.

"Don't give me that look. You were wrong too, smartass. Seriously though 7:00! I mean, I knew Inuyasha was lazy, but I didn't think he was this lazy." said Kazuya in amazement.

*time lapse – 8 A.M.*

Kazuya turned his head as he heard the others finally turning up. He then turned to Sesshoumaru, "This isn't going to be fun for any of them is it?" he asked. Sesshoumaru opened his previously closed eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes said all.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the nearby clearing and waited. Kazuya sighed and stood joining at Sesshoumaru's side. **'Well, they're all officially fucked.' **Kazuya thought. Kazuya looked up as soon as he heard the sounds of the other's feet come to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru and himself.

Kazuya looked at the others with a sympathetic grin on his face. He then looked at Sesshoumaru from the side of his eyes. The others might not be able to see it, but Kazuya could see just how pissed Sesshoumaru truly was.

"Why is it that you all find yourselves 5 and a half hours late?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deceptively calm manner.

The group of very late people that consists of Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Ayame, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo find themselves under Sesshoumaru's anger hidden intense eyes. None of them seem to be able to come up with answer that would even begin to appease the terrifying beast that is named Sesshoumaru. So, with no obviously forthcoming answer every going to come from any of them.

Kazuya tried to give a small helping hand to the others, "Come on Sesshoumaru let's just get on to the training." Sesshoumaru turned to Kazuya and attempted to stare him down into submission. Being that Kazuya is how he is it really didn't have the effect that Sesshoumaru had been hoping for.

Sesshoumaru sighed internally; "Very well," he then turned back to the others, "seeing as you all have decided to waste this Sesshoumaru's time, you all shall be punished."

"OH COME ON! AT LEAST WE'RE HERE!" came from Inuyasha, who really should have kept his mouth shut.

Kazuya winced, **'God damnit. I really wished he would just keep that big trap of his shut. Now they're all really going to dead.' **he found himself thinking.

*scene change – inside the x-jet about to land in that very forest that we find Kazuya's group in*

"So, Professor we're going to see about a group of mutants?" came from Kitty.

"Yes. We are going to see if we can convince them to join us at the institute." The Professor explained.

"What if they don't want to?" Rogue asked, "What then?"

"Well, if it comes to that we will at least warning them about Magneto." answered the Professor.

Logan who had at the time been quietly piloting the Blackbird began to land in a clearing a unknowingly a good distance away from his unheard of son.

The x-men disembarked the Blackbird setting foot on Japanese soil. They looked around at the large forest they were in. It was a very beautiful forest quite a distance away from any city.

"So, where to?" came from Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's chapter 2 as well as a cliffhanger.<strong>

**I am so sorry for how late this chapter is. Around the time I posted the first I had just signed up for college, so everything was and still is a little chaotic for me.**

**(****°)****︵**

**(TT . TT) ~** **(I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! I'M JUSTA POOR LITTLE BUTTERBALL!)**


End file.
